


Smothered by Mothers

by ChocolateCookieCream



Category: Coraline (2009), Coraline - All Media Types, Coraline - Neil Gaiman
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Come Sharing, Coraline AU, Doggy Style, F/F, Face-Sitting, Facials, Girl Penis, Girls Kissing, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Incest, Intersex, Jealousy, Kissing, Large Cock, Lesbian Sex, Mommy Kink, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Parent/Child Incest, Riding, Rival Sex, Size Kink, Stripping, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26015392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateCookieCream/pseuds/ChocolateCookieCream
Summary: Coraline Jones is getting frustrated by the petty rivalry going on between her two moms. They are constantly fighting for her affection and trying to prove that one is better than the other. So, Coraline decides it's time for them to learn how to share. Pure M-rated smut. PWP. Intersex. Aged-up Coraline. G!P Coraline Jones x Mel Jones x Other Mother
Relationships: Coraline Jones/Mel Jones, Coraline Jones/Mel Jones/The Other Mother, Coraline Jones/The Other Mother, Mel Jones/The Other Mother
Comments: 5
Kudos: 68





	Smothered by Mothers

**HELLO ALL YOU SWEET SUPERSTARS! I HOPE THAT YOU ARE WELL AND STAYING SAFE. THANK YOU FOR CLICKING ON THIS STORY. I HOPE THAT YOU ENJOY IT. IF YOU'RE NEW TO WHAT I WRITE, I WANT TO SHARE SOME WARNINGS BEFOREHAND ABOUT WHAT TO EXPECT. IN THIS STORY, THIS IS SET YEARS INTO THE FUTURE WHERE CORALINE IS OVER 18. SHE IS ALSO** **INTERSEX. THIS STORY IS PURE SMUT BETWEEN HER AND HER TWO MOTHERS. IF THAT DOESN'T SOUND LIKE SOMETHING YOU'D ENJOY, I WOULD RECOMMEND LOOKING FOR OTHER STORIES TO ENJOY. IF YOU'RE FINE WITH PROCEEDING, THEN HAVE FUN.**

**XXX**

Coraline Jones had a rather unorthodox family…to say the least.

She had lived through more than half her life with two moms. That wasn't the strange part, the strange part was that her Other Mother was literally otherworldly.

She would still think back to her first encounter with the Beldam all those years ago. The Other World was everything that she hoped for, but there was a dark secret that almost killed her. Thanks to her wit and cunning, Coraline was able to escape with her life and evade her Other Mother's claws. However, she didn't escape alone. She was followed by something that looked like her Other Mother. It didn't harm her. In fact, all it wanted was to treat Coraline like a real daughter. It was part of the Beldam that didn't want to take her against her will and stitch buttons over her eyes.

There was no way to hide her from her real mother, Mel. After many months of trying to comprehend the situation, Coraline believed that a working compromise had been established between the two mothers. They both desired Coraline's best interests. Despite everything the young woman had experienced, she couldn't bring herself to abandoning her Other Mother, especially when she learnt that her intentions were malicious.

The years passed and the three of them lived together. Coraline was now attending college. Her mothers were there to support her every step of the way. However, when Coraline became an adult, another side of their relationship developed. Once that usually doesn't happen between mothers and their daughter. Coraline could feel urges and desire brewing inside of her whenever she thought about her mothers. She confronted them about it. And her Other Mother, who went by the name Beldam to make things easier, encouraged her daughter to explore those feelings. It took some time for Mel to wrap her head around the idea, however, she didn't want to be the unsupportive one in this dilemma. She didn't want Beldam to be the one that Coraline always went to whenever she needed something.

Despite being the hesitant one, it was Mel that Coraline made love to first. Any doubt and hesitation between them ebbed away once they felt each other. It was a wonderous night for them both. The following night, Beldam had her turn with Coraline. Mel could hear them go at it like lust-filled animals. The next morning she had found their clothes torn and the bed moved a few spaces from where it originally was.

Since then, the two of them took turns with their daughter. While Coraline was happy that she could be open with her feelings, there was a part of her that was disappointed that she couldn't share them. There was still some jealousy and competitiveness between them that they couldn't shake off. Coraline wondered if it would always be this way.

It was a Sunday morning and the three women were in the dining room enjoying a quiet breakfast together. As Coraline tucked into her meal, Mel was sat next to her, glancing in her direction and grinning. It was her turn today. Coraline smirked when she felt her mother's hand on her thigh, slowly moving closer to her private area. Coraline could feel herself getting excited as her Mel's fingers got closer.

Suddenly, she whimpered when she felt a foot pressed against her jeans, rubbing her bulge. It didn't take a detective to figure out that Beldam, who was sitting across the table from where Coraline was seated, was amusing herself by playing footsie with her daughter.

''Excuse me,'' Mel barked at her button-eyed counterpart. ''What do you think you're doing?''

''I'm looking after my daughter.'' Beldam grinned.

She didn't stop rubbing her foot between Coraline's legs, feeling her cock harden as she pressed down firmly on the bulge.

''You and her spent all day with each other yesterday while I was out working,'' Mel said, reaching down to push the Other Mother's foot away. ''Today is my time with her.''

''I was just getting her warmed up for you. I have this way with her that you don't.''

''Is that what you keep telling yourself? Remember that even when she's with you, she's thinking about me.''

''How do you know she's not thinking about me when she fucks you?''

Just when it seemed like another argument was about to break out between them, Coraline quickly rose to her feet and slammed her hands down on the table. ''That's it! Family meeting in the living room! Now!''

Mel and Beldam exchanged a glance with each other before they did as their daughter instructed and hurried into the living room. The two of them sat on the sofa and waited for what Coraline had to say. The young woman sighed and paced up and down the room, trying to calm herself before she was able to speak.

''Look, I know that you two don't always see eye-to-eye…literally. But, I'm getting sick of you two always fighting over me. You both know that I love you all the same. It doesn't matter how many more times I might sleep one person over the other, or if the other knows more positions. I can have you both. I want you both.''

''Coraline,'' Mel replied. ''We're sorry that we made you feel that way. Beldam and I may look the same, but we're vastly different people.''

''She's right, dear,'' Beldam agreed. ''You can't just snap your fingers and make us like each other.''

''That's not the point I'm making,'' Coraline huffed. ''Today, can we try something different? I want to know what it feels like to have all of us together.''

Mel sank back into the sofa when she realized what Coraline was saying. ''A threesome?''

''Yeah,'' Coraline nodded and joined them on the sofa, sitting between them. ''We can give it a go. If we don't like it, we can just continue with how things are already. What do you say?''

Beldam smiled and clapped her hands together. ''I think it's a wonderful idea.''

''You're only saying that to kiss her ass,'' Mel shot back. She thought long and hard about her daughter's request. Would it be so awful to try it just one time? She'd never been involved in a threesome of any kind before, let alone one with her daughter and a person that looked nearly identical to her. She would need to ease into this. ''Fine, but since it was originally my turn today, Coraline and I can start things off.''

Before Coraline could protest, Beldam shocked them both by moving down the sofa to give them space. ''That sounds fair. As long as you two give me a good show.''

Coraline felt like she was going to melt underneath her clothes as her mother pressed her plump body against her. The throbbing between the young woman's legs was nearly unbearable. Mel could see the effect she was having as she glanced down and noticed the bulge growing beneath her daughter's jeans. She flashed a smirk over in Beldam's direction before she pressed her lips against Coraline's neck, kissing on her skin tenderly. Mel was now so focused on Coraline that she failed to notice the grin plastered over Beldam's face.

''Mom…'' Coraline moaned as her mother sucked on her neck, leaving a faint hickey.

Mel fluttered her eyes at her daughter. She continued to kiss and lick, travelling down until she was licking the top of Coraline's chest. She hooked her finger into the neckline of her daughter's shirt and tugged on it. Coraline whimpered as she felt the buttons on her shirt being popped open one at a time. As Mel stripped her, her lips glided further down before finding her daughter's breasts, still covered by a purple bra. Once Coraline's shirt was opened, Mel slid her hand underneath her daughter's bra to squeeze and play with her breasts. Coraline moaned louder as she reached behind her back to unclip her bra. With her mother's help, they tossed it aside and Mel wasted no time latching her lips around one of Coraline's nipples. Her teeth grazed the hardened bud, biting down and pulling on it.

Beldam watched on. She didn't know where to look. While she had to admit, it was arousing to see Mel suck on Coraline's breasts, her button eyes would always fall back down to watch the tent under her daughter's jeans grow bigger. Suddenly, Mel's hand reached down to cup Coraline's bulge. She ran her palm up and down, rubbing it hard and getting the young woman more excited by the second.

Coraline started rolling her hips, panting and pleading with her mother. Her cock felt so tight in her jeans. She wanted to rip them off, but every time she reached down, her mother would grab her wrists and push them away.

Beldam chuckled. ''How dare you tease our daughter in such a way.''

Still caressing Coraline's erection through her jeans, Mel shot Beldam an annoyed glare. ''She likes this. Don't you sweetie?''

Coraline nodded frantically. ''I do. I hate it and I love it at the same time.''

Mel released Coraline's nipple with a loud pop before kissing back up to her neck. ''You love the way I touch you, don't you?''

''Yes!'' Coraline moaned. ''Please, touch me more, mom.''

''As you wish.''

Mel stopped kissing and moved away. Coraline groaned in frustration. She hated interruptions like this. Her cock felt like it was going to explode out of her jeans. Just when she was about to rip her clothes off, she was frozen as her mother started to strip right in front of her. Mel pulled her shirt over her head and undid her bra, letting her large breasts bounce into view. Coraline swallowed the lump in her throat and licked her lips as she gazed at her mother's glorious cleavage. Mel turned around so that she was facing away from her daughter and bent over. She could hear Coraline gasp as she pulled down her trousers and panties with one swift motion, exposing her rear and drenched pussy. Before coming back up, she gave her ass a little wiggle, causing Coraline's cock to twitch in response.

''Don't look so proud of yourself,'' Beldam teased. ''Everything you have is mine too.''

Mel bit her tongue. She couldn't be bothered to get into another argument with her otherworldly counterpart. Right now, all that mattered to her was making sure Coraline was satisfied. Judging by the way Coraline's eyes were roaming all over her mature, curvy body, she was doing a good job so far.

She approached Coraline and stroked around the young woman's bulge again with both hands. Coraline leaned back, breathing heavily as she watched her mother unbuckle her jeans and pull them down to her knees. Both Mel and Beldam moaned with delight as they gawked at the massive tent beneath Coraline's boxers. Mel palmed it once more before finally removing her daughter's boxers. Coraline's cock sprang up, fully erect and rock hard. The only thing that was ruining the moment for Mel was hearing Beldam lean forward in her chair to get a better look at their daughter's huge, thick length. Mel grabbed the shaft, barely able to get her fingers around the girth, and started to eagerly pump it.

''That feels so good, mom.'' Coraline groaned.

Her mother stroked her faster. Sticky droplets of pre-cum oozed from the tip, giving Mel plenty of lube to pump the shaft. Coraline bucked her hips into her mother's hand, enjoying the rough treatment as Mel tightened her grip. Mel looked up to gaze into her daughter's eyes, watching Coraline's face as she became overwhelmed with pleasure. Suddenly, Coraline threw her head back and cried out. Mel glanced down to see if she did anything wrong. Instead, she saw a hand that looked like hers but didn't belong to her fondling Coraline's balls, squeezing them.

''Hey!'' Mel grunted as she turned and came face to face with Beldam.

The Other Mother grinned wickedly. ''Coraline loves being played with here. You should know that.''

''I do,'' Mel countered. ''I wanted to take my time.''

''But, she loves this even more,'' Beldam said, ignoring Mel's comment. She then lowered her head until she was underneath Coraline's cock. The young woman then let out another delightful cry as Beldam started to lick her balls.

Mel was beginning to turn red in the face. She should have known that the button-eyed witch wouldn't wait for her turn. Listening to Coraline's moans of pleasure grow louder because of Beldam infuriated Mel. She watched as the Other Mother took both of Coraline's balls in her mouth, sucking on them and swirling her tongue around them eagerly. Mel knew that there was only one way to get her daughter's attention. She opened her mouth as wide as possible and dropped her head down, devoring Coraline's cock in one go.

''Shit!'' Coraline shouted. The last thing she expected was to feel both her mother's giving her oral pleasure at the same time. This was wrong on so many levels. But, that didn't mean any of them were going to stop.

Mel bobbed her head up and down, taking more of her daughter's cock into her mouth. She could feel the tip hit the back of her throat, causing her to gag and choke on the length. Her saliva trickled down the shaft. Beldam licked upwards, lapping up Mel's saliva at the same time. Mel ignored what her counterpart was doing and focused on deepthroating Coraline. But, it was hard to not pay attention to Beldam as she started to kiss and lick her way up their daughter's shaft. Mel wondered how close she was going to get. Then, she felt Beldam's tongue on her lips. Much to her shock, Beldam didn't stop. The Other Mother kissed her while also kissing Coraline's shaft.

When Mel hesitated, Beldam saw an opportunity and nudged her off Coraline's cock. Before Mel could protest, Beldam wrapped her lips around the head and slid all the way down until all of Coraline's shaft was buried inside of her mouth. Mel watched in amazement as the Other Mother sucked on Coraline's full length without any trouble. Coraline placed her hands on top of Beldam's head, forcing her down. Beldam deepthroated her relentlessly and without taking a break to collect her breath. Mel didn't know what to do. She couldn't hope to compete against a supernatural force. She needed to do something different.

An idea came to her. She pushed her chest forward, knocking Beldam out of the way with her breasts. The Other Mother moved her head away and watched her daughter's cock become embedded between Mel's massive boobs. Coraline clutched the sofa headrest and thrust her cock into her mother's cleavage. The tip poked out of the tip, hitting Mel's bottom lip. Mel stuck her tongue out to lick it and wiggled her brows at Mel. Instead of looking insulted, Beldam seemed rather amused.

''You think I hadn't thought of that.'' She said.

Beldam's finger glided down her top, peeling it open. In no time, she was naked too. Mel didn't know how to feel. It was her body. Every curve, every stretch mark, every bit of body hair that she had also belonged to Beldam. So, why did she feel a stir of excitement when looking at the Other Mother?

Arching her back and using her arms to push her chest out, Beldam came forward and rubbed them against Mel's, pushing her back just enough so that Coraline's cock was pillowed between them. The young woman almost fell off the chair as she felt her two mothers bouncing their breasts up and down her shaft. This felt too good to be real. She knew that she wasn't going to last long. She cried out, trying to warn them about her imminent release.

''Do it, sweetheart,'' Beldam said seductively, tilting her head down to lick Coraline's tip.

Not wanting to be outdone, Mel did the same thing. Their tongues circled around the head of Coraline's cock, occasionally touching each other as well. It was a strange feeling. Mel could sometimes feel Beldam's hard nipples brush over hers, causing a wave of arousal to wash over her. She shouldn't be turned on this much. She was pretty much having a threesome with herself and her daughter. Yet, this was the most excitement she'd ever felt.

''I'm cumming!'' Coraline screamed, thrusting up before exploding.

Mel and Beldam's faces were splattered in white. Thick ropes of cum painted their features, dripping down to their breasts. They didn't stop rubbing their breasts around Coraline's shaft, enjoying the sound of their girl's throaty moans of desire. In a matter of seconds, they were covered in so much of Coraline's seed, but they didn't stop until their daughter was drained.

Coraline slumped back into the sofa. ''Wow. That wasn't planned.''

Her cock softened between Mel and Beldam's breasts, but they still didn't move away from each other. The Other Mother glanced towards her daughter and smiled. ''Oh, anything for my little girl.''

''Don't you mean our little girl?'' Mel said firmly.

''Hmm, I thought you didn't want to share?''

Mel glared at her but didn't say a word. Her eyes fell down onto Beldam's lips. Before the Other Mother could question her intentions, Mel grabbed the back of her counterpart's head and pulled her in for a heated kiss. For the first time tonight, Beldam looked genuinely surprised. Eventually, she melted into the kiss. She was about to push her tongue into Mel's mouth, but Mel beat her to it. She explored the Other Mother's mouth, tasting her daughter's seed. She swirled her tongue around Beldam's, moaning against her lips. Coraline's eyes bulged out of their sockets as she watched the erotic display. Her mothers actually looked like they were enjoying the passionate lip-locking. The sight helped Coraline become hard very quickly.

Feeling her daughter's shaft grow against her breasts, Mel waited for the right moment to strike. She had caught Beldam off-guard, and the Other Mother wasn't prepared for her next move. Once Coraline was back to full-size, Mel pushed Beldam away and lifted herself up over her daughter's lap. It was too late for Beldam to react as she watched Mel lower herself down and sank into Coraline's cock.

''Fuck!'' Mel cried out.

Coraline tried not to laugh. She rarely heard her mother swear. Beldam was never concerned about the language that came out of her mouth. Mel was so desperate to have Coraline's cock inside of her first that she moved quickly, causing a sharp jolt to rush through her body. She felt her daughter's massive cock stretch her as she settled and gave herself a moment to adjust to Coraline's size. When she felt ready, she rolled her hips against Coraline's shaft, moaning with pleasure.

''Very well,'' Beldam stated. Though she didn't look pleased with being tricked, she seemed to be content with watching. One of her hands caressed her breasts while the other slid between her legs, rubbing her glistening pussy before teasing the entrance with her long fingers.

Coraline reached around to cup Mel's ass as she rode her daughter's throbbing cock. Her pussy clenched around Coraline's shaft each time she thrust inside of her. Mel worked herself into a rhythm. The sofa beneath them creaked and shook. As Coraline fucked her, she could feel her Other Mother approaching. She traced a finger up Coraline's body. The young woman shuddered as Beldam's finger ran along the valley of her breasts. She let out a sharp moan when Beldam knelt down beside her and started to suck on her neck, nipping the skin with her teeth. Coraline struggled to keep her momentum going. It didn't help when Beldam came up to kiss her.

Mel watched on. Jealousy flashed across her face for a split second. Seeing Coraline and Beldam make-out while she had her daughter's cock pumping in and out of her pussy was quite the sight. Her wetness flowed down Coraline's length as she rocked against her. She listened to her daughter's muffled moans being swallowed up by Beldam's passionate kiss. She grinded harder and palmed Coraline's breasts again. Coraline responded by bucking her hips faster. The sound of Mel's ass slapping down against Coraline's body echoed throughout the room. Coraline's hands moved up to Mel's hips so that she could fuck her harder.

Beldam licked Coraline's mouth and smiled down at her in a devilish manner. ''I want to go for a ride too.''

Coraline braced herself. Beldam swung her leg over her daughter's head, positioning herself so that she was facing Mel. Her drenched pussy hovered about Coraline's face. The young woman licked her lips as she felt the heat of her Other Mother's arousal warm her cheeks. Beldam dropped down, grinding her pussy against Coraline's face feeling her tongue lap up her flowing juices. Mel watched on as Beldam rode Coraline's face. The Other Mother cried out when she felt her daughter's tongue enter her, fucking her. Mel glared and rolled her hips faster.

Despite being unable to see anything, Coraline could hear her mothers moaning above her. Mel's pussy clenched around her aching cock. Beldam was shaking wildly as she rotated her hips. The young woman reached around to grasp Beldam's ass. Her fingers clawed the jiggly cheeks. Even if it felt the same as Mel's, Coraline could somehow tell the difference between them. Mel sped up her bounces, but she was still in control. While Beldam was wild and all over the place, smearing Coraline's face with her juices.

''Please,'' Mel moaned.

Her body was trembling. It was obvious that she was going to be the first to reach her orgasm. She desperately tried to hold on for as long as possible, but Coraline was fucking her too well. She saw Beldam smirking at her. Before she could think of a taunt, the Other Mother reached out to pinch Mel's nipples. She screamed as Beldam aggressively pulled and tugged on them. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as her pussy squeezed around Coraline's shaft and she experienced the most intense orgasm of her life.

Coraline moaned against Beldam's pussy. She wasn't sure what had happened to make Mel cum so much, but it felt so nice feeling her mother's wetness around her cock. Beldam bounced on her daughter's face, forcing Coraline to push her tongue inside of her. Coraline's tongue found Beldam's clit. She flicked her tongue over it a few times before sucking on it hard, earning moans of approval from her Other Mother. She also gripped Mel's hips, pushing her down on her cock so that she could ride out her orgasm for as long as possible.

Suddenly, Beldam's body stiffened and she was crying out her daughter's name. The lower half of Coraline's face was soaked, but she kept licking. Mel decided that now was a good time to get her revenge. She palmed Beldam's breasts before pinching her nipples and pulling on them just as hard as her counterpart had done to her.

Coraline could feel herself about to cum again. She tried to let her mothers know, but Beldam sat on her face and remained there was she let Mel tug on her hard nipples. Coraline thrust rapidly before pleasure coursed through her body and she finally pumped her load inside of her mother. Thick spurts of cum filled Mel's pussy.

''Coraline! Fuck me!'' Mel screamed as she felt her daughter empty herself inside of her.

They bucked on Coraline a few more times before rolling off her, satisfied and happy with how their daughter had treated them. While Mel dismounted Coraline fully and rested at the end of the sofa, Beldam wasn't finished yet. She leaned forward and wrapped her lips around the head of her daughter's cock, bobbing her head up and down furiously as she sucked her length.

''What are you doing?'' Mel asked.

Beldam released Coraline's cock. ''Cleaning her up before she fucks me.''

''She's exhausted. I think that will be all for…''

Mel stopped mid-sentence when she felt Coraline caressing her thigh with her foot. Biting back a moan, she glanced down the sofa to see her daughter smirking at her.

''Mom, that wouldn't be fair,'' Coraline said. She moaned as Beldam sucked her cock again, feeling it harden in her mouth. ''Besides, I can keep going.''

Beldam purred in delight. She looked up at Mel. Somehow, she could tell that the Other Mother was winking at her. She should be angry. However, at this stage, Mel was too turned on to care. In fact, seeing her daughter still willing to continue was arousing to see, even if it meant she going to be fucking Beldam instead of her.

''Fine,'' Mel said before grabbing Beldam's arms and pulling her forward. Once she was off of Coraline, she pushed the Other Mother's head down onto the sofa and forced her to lift her ass up in the air. ''Go on…fuck her.''

''Whoa,'' Coraline said. If she wasn't hard already, that aggressive act would have got her excited in no time.

Beldam groaned but made no attempt to fight back as Mel pinned her down. Their daughter got into position behind her, grabbing Beldam's waist as she lined her cock up against her entrance. Coraline thrust inside of her. The overwhelming sensation of Beldam's pussy around her shaft made her throw her head back and let out a moan of pleasure. The Other Mother bucked her hips back, crashing her ass against Coraline's body. Coraline kept pushing until she was buried to the hilt.

''Good girl,'' Mel complimented as she came over to her daughter.

Coraline and Mel shared a passionate kiss. The older woman's hands roamed her daughter's body, tweaking her nipples with one hand and using the other to reach down and play with her balls. Beldam glanced over her shoulder to watch them. An ecstatic moan slipped out of her when Coraline started fucking her. With every thrust that she made, Beldam bucked back, enveloping her daughter's full length over and over again. Coraline's swinging balls slapped against her with every hard push.

Mel decided to tease them both a bit more. When Coraline pulled back, she grabbed her daughter's cock and pulled her out. Beldam grunted in frustration and looked behind her to see what her counterpart was doing. Mel leaned down and took Coraline's cock in her mouth. She could taste the Other Mother's wetness all over her daughter's shaft. She choked on the length, driving it down her throat.

Beldam moved back, rubbing her ass against Mel's face. ''You had your turn!''

Mel released Coraline's cock and angled it so that it would slide between Beldam's ass cheeks. ''I'm making sure she's clean.''

Coraline couldn't complain. She was happy to feel her cock sheathed in either of her mom's mouths or pussies. As she caressed and stroked Mel's backside, her cock was guided back towards Beldam's entrance. She quickly pushed forward and started pounding her from behind again. Beldam cried out in delight as she felt full again. As Coraline fucked her, her fingers moved down Mel's body before coming to her pussy, teasing her wet entrance. Mel whimpered and kissed her daughter.

The mothers moaned in unison as Coraline pleased them both. She thrust her fingers in and out of Mel, listening to the squelching noise of her being penetrated. She curled her fingers, finding her mother's sweet spot. Mel raked her fingers down Coraline's back as she begged for more. Coraline then tilted her head down so that her mouth could find Mel's breasts, sucking on them and teething her hardened nipples. When she brushed her thumb over Mel's clit, the older woman nearly collapsed due to the sheer intensity of pleasure.

At the same time, Coraline slammed into Beldam relentlessly. She was getting harder and faster with each thrust, pushing her Other Mother further down the sofa until she was practically hanging off the edge. Beldam didn't back down. She kept bucking her hips back to match Coraline's thrusts. As much as she tried to hold on, she couldn't delay her orgasm any longer. Her daughter's cock felt too good inside of her, mercilessly fucking her like there was no tomorrow. She clenched around Coraline's shaft as her climax rippled through her. She screamed out in bliss. Her whole body was trembling as Coraline slowed down her pace so that Beldam could enjoy her orgasm for as long as possible.

It wasn't long afterwards when Mel was crying out in pleasure too. Coraline groaned as she suckled on her mother's boobs and pumped her fingers in and out of her mother's pussy until she could feel her fluids soaking her hand. Mel rocked her body as she came, squirting all over Coraline's fingers. Coraline pulled out and rubbed Mel's clit, watching her mother gush everywhere.

Feeling both her moms cum on her was all that was needed for Coraline to bring herself to the heights of pleasure. She pushed forward, burying the full length of her cock inside of Beldam as she exploded. Her body jerked erratically as she emptied herself inside of her Other Mother, pumping thick ropes of cum deep within her.

Their bodies were aching and glistening with sweat. With nothing more to give, they all sat on the sofa together. Coraline found herself sitting snugly in the middle while her mothers were more than happy to smother her with affection. Their hands roamed all over her, cupping her breasts and genitalia. If she wasn't so tired, she would have been ready to go again.

''See,'' she panted, looking back and forth between them. ''Isn't it more fun when we get along?''

Mel rolled her eyes as she smiled at her daughter. ''I don't know if I would call that getting along.''

''Seriously?'' Coraline laughed.

''It was most definitely an experience,'' Beldam purred. ''I must admit, I would not mind doing that again some time.''

Mel stared at her counterpart in amazement. The Other Mother smirked at her before snuggling up to Coraline. Realizing what she was doing, Mel moved closer to her daughter. ''Oh, Coraline, we can do this whenever you want.''

''Really?'' Coraline gasped excitedly.

''Oh yes,'' Beldam agreed. ''In fact, invite your girlfriends from college. We can make this an open relationship.''

''Yeah,'' Mel started kissing Coraline's neck. ''I know that the girls in your group have talked about me.''

Beldam licked the other side of her daughter's neck. ''They've never had a woman like me before.''

''But, you'll always be my priority,'' Mel said.

''You will never go unsatisfied.'' Beldam followed up.

Even with both of them lavishing her neck with more kisses, Coraline huffed and pouted at their tone. It looks like this non-competitive sharing was still going to be a work in progress. Although, Coraline had to admit it was nice to have two moms who would do anything for her.

**XXX**

**HELLO AGAIN. I REALLY HOPE THAT YOU LIKED THIS STORY. IT'S ONE THAT I'VE BEEN ITCHING TO WRITE FOR A WHILE, AND I'VE HAD A FEW PEOPLE MESSAGE ME ASKING ABOUT THIS ONE, SO I HOPE THAT I DIDN'T DISAPPOINT. I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR YOUR THOUGHTS ABOUT WHAT YOU ENJOYED. IF YOU LIKED THIS, YOU MIGHT LIKE MY OTHER STORIES. I WRITE FOR A BUNCH OF DIFFERENT FANDOMS, SO YOU MIGHT FIND SOMETHING THAT CATCHES YOU. I ALSO HAVE A POLL ON MY FANFICDOTNET PROFILE TO VOTE FOR FUTURE STORIES AS WELL. IN THE MEANTIME, THANK YOU FOR BEING AN AMAZING READER. STAY SAFE AND TA-TA FOR NOW.**


End file.
